the_itbe_tlcfandomcom-20200214-history
Doofenshmirtz
Unlike what the cartoons have lead you to believe, Doof isn't as incompetent and goofy as one would think. He may look harmless enough, but beware- in the world of TLC things aren't always as they seem. Doof has a vast understanding of mechanical devices and biological knowledge, and is great at getting to the root of problems with either, even if ethics get in the way. He isn't afraid of having to chop some one up and put them back together with some parts left over. His name is DOOF and you'll do what he says! History Pre-TLC Doofenshmirtz made his first appearance suddenly stumbling into the library at Cul De Sac, where Elf, Tahu, and Bilnky were currently at. He had a large toothy deranged grin and proudly blurted out his arrival. Doof ignored the trio, and lurked over to the bookshelves, going through them. He found a book he really enjoyed, making him fall to the ground gushing, exclaiming "OH YES!" Once his gasm was over, he promptly made his way out of the library like nothing happened, no social interaction whatsoever. Cadre Saga When Boogeyman and his team realized in the Dead Dimension that they needed help in order to complete their ambition of reviving Dark Tahu (whose Identity was unknown at the time), they sent out a signal to all evil doers to come to their aid. One of the new arrivals was Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, otherwise known simply as Doof. Doof gladly got to work, laughing maniacally to himself at the thought of this being his opportunity to finally defeat Perry the Platypus. After a while of working, Doof had the growing worry that Perry would be onto his schemes as the Platypus always was, and warned his teammates. Doof would not even bother to participate in the battle between the real TLC and the Cadres, having it in good faith that his teammates would easily dispatch of the invaders of the dimension. In the end, Doof was right, and the Cadres had won with minimal effort. Having practically won, Doof mainly focused on the revival process, but did come to torture the imprisoned survivors here and there. Doof would be absent for a while, mostly keeping himself inside the Cadre fortress, working on other projects while Boogeyman completed the revival. Doof had lost interest at this point, due to Perry being defeated before the revival happened, and wished to carry on his evil schemes. Suddenly, Doof had caught wind of Dark Tahu killing the rest of the Cadres, and still rushed to their aid. Using one of his latest inventions, the DBZ-Beam-inator, he opened fire onto Dark Tahu. The attack was ineffective, and Doof was squeezed to death. Doof was killed in a very- hahah.h.hHhahha- in a very-hhahHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAAAA- Sorry- in a very ''funny ''manner. Due to Doof being killed in a universe with no Otherworld, and not being revived by the machine that can infinitely revive people who died in that dimension only before the dimension collapsed, he was unable to be brought back. Power & Abilities Doof, being a Cadre, is comparable in strength and overall combat ability to Chester, Ghoulie, and Squatto. On his own, unarmed, Doof slacks behind the rest of his teammates, but is still far above an average human. Doof makes up with his weaknesses with his smarts and the technology spawned as the fruits of his labor. His gadgets and weapons put him on par with the rest of the Cadres, with an exception of Boogeyman, who was stated to be stronger than the rest of the Cadres even in his base form. Doof's strength is further proved by his lack of concern for TLC at the time, believing them to all be under him. It is unknown if this was based on any scans or facts from Doof, or him simply being arrogant. Abilities * Genius Intelligence: Doof is a mad genius with the ability to create many devices to help him and his plans of domination, namely his "Inators." * DBZ-Beam-inator: A handheld weapon that is capable of firing off a powerful beam similar to DBZ, the cannon itself the size of a truck which Doof holds. * Mind Control: Doof can use his hypnotizing song to force people to do as he says, whoop whoop! * Lego Doof: A form doof can transform into to give himself a power boost. The exact strength gained is unknown, but it still gave him no chance before his demise. Themes/Music * My name is Doof and you'll do what I say! (Hypnotism song) Trivia * Doof is missing his lower set of teeth in his first ROBLOX appearance. * If it wasn't made clear by now, Doof has one of the most hilarious deaths in the series. * Doof likes "getting brain." * There was going to be some wild subplot where Doof does Captain Ginyu's change now with Perry's body but it never happened. Category:Everything